russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Game ‘N Go All Stars’ ups the ante in Sunday noontime viewing fare
January 25, 2013 Game 'N Go All Stars co-hosts Shalani Soledad-Romulo and host Edu Manzano. While Willie Revillame’s Wowowillie is expected to shake up the status quo of noontime entertainment every weekday and Saturday when it finally premieres on January 26, TV5 is not taking Sundays off. The next day, Game N’ Go, its game-changing noontime buffet of treats, gets its own spanking new coat of paint. Now called Game N’ Go All Stars, the newly relaunched and slightly reformatted show will now feature Kapatid stars and celebrities as they compete against one another in games that are not only exciting but downright hilarious. Conceptualized as a combination of a variety show, a game show and comedy sketch, Game N’ Go has found its own place and has emerged as a formidable challenger in a time slot while P.O.5 now monopolized by the song and dance equation embraced by competitors ASAP and Party Pilipinas. The premiere telecast of the newly-reformatted show this Sunday takes the returning Game N’ Go gang of Joey de Leon, Edu Manzano, Gelli de Belen, Arnell Ignacio, Daniel Matsunaga, and Shalani Soledad-Romulo in a special remote broadcast at the Recom Multi-Purpose Gymnasium at the Glorietta Sports Complex in Tala, Caloocan City. Along with an overflowing crowd of residents in the area, the Game N’ Go All Stars hosts will be joined by four teams featuring TV5’s rising young talents along with the Artista Academy graduates and The Amazing Race Philippines finalists against each other with the network’s top comic talents, namely Tuesday Vargas, Long Mejia, Joy Viado, Dominic Ochoa and Shalala as their team captains. The teams will battle it out in the Game N’ Go arena in challenges similar to such famed Hollywood game shows as American Gladiators, Global Guts and Hole In The Wall. The segment is only one of many new innovations to look forward to even as portions that have become fan favorites such as Singgaling Go and Pritong Pares are retained. No less than Sophie Albert and Vin Abrenica – Artista Academy winners and stars of the new romantic drama, Never Say Goodbye — will literally electrify viewers in Pritong Pares. Vin Abrenica and Sophie Albert get a jolt during the Pritong Pares segment as co-host Joey de Leon looks on, amused. Other rollicking games to look forward to in the season premiere are Tumbanggaan and Runtaranta Anak Ng Prutas which will not only put the reflexes of the celebrity guests to a test but will also challenge their abilities to think on their feet. And then, there are also the GAGA Dancers, who seem to have found their niche and own fan following. Composed of blonde dancers from Australia, Russia and Cuba, these sexy dancers have become part and parcel of the Game N’ Go family and should continue to remain staples as Game N’ Go All Stars takes the game show concept to a higher level. Game ‘N Go All Stars will premiere January 27, 10:15 a.m. on TV5.